frustengradfandomcom-20200215-history
Malgath Urimenor
|Last = |Count = 10 |C1App = true |C2App = true |C3App = true |AKA = The Commander of the Damned |DeathReason = A Sea Hag's Ghastly Visage |DeathEp = Off Screen: Malgath's Final Contract }}Malgath Urimenor was a Wood Elf blood-hunter and a member of the Magnificent Bastards. He was played by David Akin. Description Appearance Wispy silvered hair, thin but solid build. Chiseled cheekbones with an air of sadness about him. His eyes also silvered, seem almost demonic in appearance. A large scar is present on his chest, near his heart. A reminder of the past that still haunts him to this day. Personality Malgath was gruff and had an acidic tongue that was laced with sarcasm bordering angry deflection. He expected danger around every corner and avoided traveling with people as he saw them as a liability who would more often than not get in the way. Biography Background Malgath Urimenor was born in Alithar Fel over two hundred years ago, and he was content to never leave. He was a charming and care-free elf, seeing himself as better than the mortals who wandered with so many cares and woes. When he was quite young he found love in an elven maiden who was only a few years his junior. They were married in a lavish ceremony under the Tree of the Lady on a beautiful day during the warming time. Malgath and his bride lived in peace for sixty years, until one day they were having a picnic deep in the Fel and a band of Bajocian soldiers happened upon them. Malgath was aware of the Bajoc-Valen War, but did not care enough to keep track of the various factions or even enough to know that the Bajoc's had begun a campaign through the Fel woods. Both parties were surprised at meeting one another, but the Bajocian platoon of soldiers reacted first. The fighters had been outfitted with the recent Bajocian weapon, the fire stick, and they fired on Malgath's mate. She was killed instantly and Malgath held her and wept as the soldiers took aim at him. Time stopped for Malgath as the soldiers fired their volley and he found himself face to face with an entity who promised him revenge on those that had murdered his beloved. Without a second thought, he accepted. Time resumed and he sprang away from the volley. As the soldier attempted to reload, Malgath let loose a magical torrent on the group, his eyes lit like black fire, killing them all. As the bodies of his enemies littered around him, a voice told him to pick up one of the soldier's weapons. The weapon glowed with hot electricity when he placed it in his hand and he was suddenly blessed with an innate knowledge of the workings of the device. Grabbing a holster from one of the soldiers, he placed the weapon in its sheath and walked out of the Fel, seeking revenge on any and all who he and his Patron could blame for the death of his love. Character Information Notable Items *Malgath's Pistol (gift from Malgath's Patron) *Blunderbuss (retrieved from Captain Trireme) *Malgath's Pepperbox (created by Malgath with Dwarven Forrs Metal, delivered to Eirzaren upon Malgath's death.) Abilities 'Feats' 'Wood' Elf Abilities 'Bloodhunter Abilities' *